Eyes of Melancholy Amber
by EmotionlessRubia01
Summary: A Demon Assassin, more powerful than the four Demon Lords, has made it his destiny to kill the Supreme Being that was created by the Demon Lords. In this destiny, he meets her...nearly 330 years later. She ordered to bring destruction to the humanrace.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

The night was dark, and fairly ominous in presence. It was the mid 1500's in its eerie trivialities, the country known as Japan that is. Villagers, Imperialists, many of each different status had told myths of vampires, sorcerers', so many mythical beings that could not be named that it was a wonder, how Japan lived through all of it.

Making me laugh as such, they thought Priests or maybe weakling Priestess could actually contain demonic powers. Monks are of no use, why would they be? Everything in my world is set in the standard that those with power shall prevail over all that are weak of power. I am one being and an evil merciless one at that, as many vampires and others such as mythical beings will call a demon. I have lived through the night surviving on the flesh of the weak. I have no one that can understand the standards, the laws that one may go through.

This is why, I a demon assassin. Have set to it that I shall defeat all those in power, and have stated that my legendary name in this, which many people know me by, will be the Hitokiri Battousai. That shall defeat the Demonic Sorceress, which was created by the four Demon Lords.

_Yet no one truly knows who I truly am…_Was the passing voice...

"Please! Spare me! I beg unto you, if it pleases you so I shall give you my newborn son. Eat him, not I!" Screeched the woman, with pitiful tears streaming down her high bone cheeks. Her beauty of course, was something men must lust by. However, she was a pathetic excuse for a woman. A bitch, as many demons will call this caliber of woman who would give away their _own _son, to whomever to save their own lives.

Grabbing the woman by her neck. I pulled her up and slammed her unto the stonewall. Her newborn, crying on the dirt ground; he was covered with a cheap blanket, to apparently keep him warm. Chocolate brown eyes widened with the utmost fear, as its small hands circled in a small fist before its naked body.

"You pathetic humans… Have no right, to bring innocence unto this world." Was the only phrase I had said to her during the long chase she had given me.

The katana and wakazashi that were limp on my waist seemed to have tingled for a sensation for blood on there blades.

Muffling another screech that was about to erupt in the woman's mouth, I covered her mouth with my hand. Revealing unto her, my sharp and slightly long nails. Trademark of demons, maybe vampires; amber eyes bore into her brown ones, as I squeezed the hold on her neck.

Her eyes widened with pain and than, it seemed that her circulation must have been cut off, as her hands went limp, and eyes went dead. Letting the corpse slide to the ground, I looked at her with no emotion, for it was not necessary for a woman such as her to have these feelings of pity.

Turning in the direction of the baby, I walked to him in a slow pace. My right hand unconsciously went to the hilt of my katana, as I stopped my walking before the baby. I noticed that it produced a weak barrier around him, and it closed it eyes in its own pain of trying to hold it. A baby nevertheless, had no conscious in what it was doing.

I chuckled, with no humor as I said to the world, "A sorcerer! She fucked a damn sorcerer, and the bitch expects somebody to accept it, after her death!" I said in vain, for I knew that no one was going to hear me. The village, held not a single soul in it whatsoever.

Crouching lowly, I put a hand inside his barrier and it broke instantly. Grabbing the child, with one hand. I pulled him toward me and hugged it from the chill that was gathering. For it was the north, nearly winter.

My cloak, heavy and dark, was the shield the child had for the chill and pulling up my hood, I let go of my katana's hilt and carried the baby in both hands slightly tightening my grip on him as he was against my chest. Without noticing I decided I would claim him.

"Sanosuke. Yes that is the name of a warrior, a sorcerer's kind of name." I said and long crimson locks of hair fell on the babies' head.

Walking in the darkness, I left the corpse to freeze, and walked to were my destiny was to lead me…

* * *

Had I known then that, a supreme being was watching me, I would have never made it obvious that I had a heart still. But my powerful senses were off that very moment, for I had lost the only person that had accepted me for who I was. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Dictator: I do not own RK, only the plot.**

**Thank you to those that reviewed, and thank you to Author-chan for pointing out my error. It looked so similar to a kodachi I only supposed it was such. But yes, I knew it was Aoshi's weapon, a kodachi I mean. But you know I can be slow like that at times.**

**Normal POV: **

**_Chapter 1_**

"Oy, Battousai! Want to come gabbling with me tonight? I hear Katsu has three bets in if I win." Said a tall, muscular man; he leaned against the cracked wall of a shabby building. Bandages circled the lower part of his chest down to his waist, a long red bandanna tied to his forehead, and brown hair that seemed to naturally go up, into spikes. Defying gravity would be better terms to use. Wearing a white gi and white hakama, which seemed to short only reaching the man's upper ankles. He looked like a fighter. What proved it more was the kanji sign for "bad" on the back of his white gi. Resting his right foot on the wall, a fish bone seemed to have appeared out of no where as he popped the boned tail in his mouth and smirked slightly.

Sitting in the dark corner of the building, crimson bangs shadowed another man's eyes as his jaw tightened. "Sano, you know I am not one to gamble. You shouldn't either. It does nothing but waste your money."

"Or gain money." Sano answered cleverly, as he chuckled at his mentor and best friends cold attitude.

It was apparent that the crimson-haired man held affection for Sano, for it was in his aura. That if another would have answered him so cleverly, they would have died at the spot.

The late afternoon was reaching to evening as Sano looked out of a window that held no glass in its frame, the bloody red sunset cast a nonchalant atmosphere, as Sano sighed with impatience.

Getting up, the man smirked with a devilish spark in his voice he commented, "50 I would say?" His head slightly tilted down, his eyes continued to be shadowed.

His dark blue gi and white hakama, seemed to large for his own good, as the crimson-haired man known to many as the Hitokiri Battousai held a slightly slim figure. But do not misjudge this fact, for his well-toned body and small frame, is only but an attribute. The clatter of his two weapons that rest in between the sash of his hakama, made the only evident noise in the building.

"Nah, from what I can sense. I would guess over 70, the Demon Lords have there stupid days don't they? They actually think sending 70 of there demons will do any good?" Sanosuke said and chuckled even more as he spit out his fish bone and hands in his hakama pockets he stood straight. Watching out of the corner of his eyes; the Battousai lifted his face, meeting Sano's slight gaze; they both were in the defensive stance. Bangs parting, the Battousai revealed intense amber eyes.

Raising his eyebrow, Battousai shrugged as he said, "Suit yourself in your merry mind of 70 demons. You really must be wanting a fight Sano."

That was when the roof above them came crashing down, and window frames were heaved over, by the power of their loud voices. The loud roars of battalion demons were heard and their leaders poised in the front made their own indication that they led, they stood outside. In 5 groups of 50 demons altogether, they were ready to begin, the sun was now not even visible. The loud yells made Sano take his large hands from his pockets and clap them on his ears as he teased, "Were in for a hell of a boring time, Battousai."

"Yes, unfortunately so Sano…" Battousai's only given answer was, as he ran a hand through his unruly bangs, his hair originally tied in a high ponytail, as well as glowing amber eyes that were noticeably feverish for a fight.

_Unfortunately so…_

* * *

"My Lady, please call them back. The honorable Demon Lords, will literally cut my head off if they found out that you were the ones who sent Ruron's and Kenko's battalions to fight Battousai." Said a tall, broad man with striking ice blue eyes, and an emotionless face plastered on his face.

Her laugh was rich and melodious, and her eyes were fascinating to stare into, just to get lost in. Dark sapphire…

"Aoshi you should know that Kaoru won't listen! She never does that tomboy!" Retorted a woman with cinnamon colored eyes, and as beautiful as a rose. Long, black hair cascaded down her shoulders, and over her waist.

"My dear Aoshi! Have some fun…live a little; I've known you since you were born. The day you were assigned to be my protector, _was _the day you were born, and my father's told you that you are to follow no one else but me…not even them. So quiet, I shall protect you from them," The voice of a woman that knew what she was doing and was fully aware of the consequences, "Megumi, quiet as well. I've been watching this demon assassin for centuries! Since the day I was created and told to fight him."

The chambers in which they were currently located, was dim in light, yet the torches that hung from the walls, separated a good measure, glowed profusely. The shortest of the three who talked, sat in a large royal throne, as her legs were set cross-legged before her. Her arms crossed before her chest as well. The two that were shushed, stood at each side of her seat.

In the very center of the large chamber room, was a clear hologram of the building that Battousai and Sano were at. The dust not seemingly effective enough to keep the view of the battle from sight.

The woman who was seated had a given name, which was, _Kamiya, Kaoru._

An ebony gown, which reached even farther than her feet, was tight around her slim frame. It showed much of her neck, which on her collar bone, was a pentagram shape proving that she was of the creation of the Demon Lords.

Voluminous and only slightly narrow, were her bat-like wings that were spread wide behind her and somehow managed not to touch the cushion of the back part of the seat she sat on. Slightly narrowed, yet wide sapphire eyes that went with her long and thick eyelashes, as well as elegant arched eyebrows. A defiant nose, and lush red lips, combining it with porcelain colored skin. Kaoru was the perfect image of an innocent doll. Matching the perfect image was her raven hair that seemed to be pulled in a rather untidy ponytail. Her long bangs covering her eyes only partially.

_"Let him see what no other can see,_

_Let him hear the thoughts that have been,_

_Let those eyes that wander, search before him the meaning of destiny,_

_Let him meet, the woman that held his very heart…"_

Shethought humorously, as she chanted in her mind to the Battousai for his current problem, so it seemed. This kind of spell was only used on the long-term effect of one's life…that was when she began to see the current situation in the old building…

"Battousai! Die today, and let those with power, such as the Demons live on!" Yelled a stout male, which seemed to gain the favor of his demon warriors.

"Ruron, what a pleasure meeting you here. I'm wondering…---

Battousai drawled out as he preceded forward, his steps slow and small. Sano close behind, his head tilted forward, anxious.

As the night came, the darkness engulfed the area, as quickly as the sun had set. Battousai's head shifted down, from possible view.

>>

Kaoru leaned forward and passed her tongue to her lower lip. She looked at her hologram, with pleasure evident in her eyes.

>>

---when is she going to stop HIDING!" And Battousai's head flung back he looked above into the sparkling night sky and his face in full view on the hologram before Kaoru, his eyes narrowed angrily as he sent a powerful ki surge through the invincible sorcery that he had been looking at and sent it straight to Kaoru and her two companions.

Kaoru blocked her face with both her arms crossing each other and was flung back to the cushion waiting for more of the impact; her eyes that had been closed self-consciously opened slightly and saw Aoshi 5 feet in front of her throne and Megumi right in front of her. Aoshi's wings that he had kept within himself had emerged, and right arm stretched before him and palm out, his barrier had developed.

Megumi's wings had too emerged and she had gotten before Kaoru, at the instant Battousai's face had come into full view. Her body protecting Kaoru's body.

The hologram broken, its molecular glasses in the air, soon faded and the hologram that was created by Megumi, disappeared.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?" Was the woman's frantic question as she leaned forward and put a hand on Kaoru's cheek.

"She's fine Takani-san, My Lady has been through worse. I'm wondering though why she didn't just put her own barrier shield…" Aoshi said stoically and let his arm drop to his side. Turning his steady gaze toward his Mistress, Kaoru smiled sheepishly and catching Megumi's hand before it returned to her side. She snuggled into the woman's warmth, as she hugged her friend.

Megumi gaped slightly as she saw Kaoru lean into her own hand and snuggle it.

"Thank you my darling Megumi, you are going to be rewarded for your service…" Was all that Kaoru said and her eyes narrowed some as her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

Aoshi watched the two with no emotion evident in his eyes, "Next time, he won't send this much ki…he'll send all of it."

"I know, I know my dear, but I wanted badly to see his battle…I've only seen him fight once. And with these pathetic battalions it won't last long, the battle I mean." Kaoru said and released Megumi's hand, as she got up her, the ends of her gown trailing the floor.

>>

Battousai smirked and turned his attention to the group of 50 demons before him.

"Now, which one will you be taking Sano?" Battousai asked and unsheathed his katana, who screamed for the taste of blood.

While cracking his knuckles, Sano chuckled and replied, "Kenko's group. Oh, and you win…" And that was when the demons charged them and Battousai stood without movement before the swarming of lesser demons.

_Do they expect…to defeat me with this? Kaoru…you are highly mistaken…you cannot defeat me with a mere 50…_

The demons that came toward Battousai, roared their anger.

With that, Kenshin dug the tip of his katana's blade in the Earths soil and yelled, "Ryuu Sen!"

A blast of dust, below that seemed to crack the earth was sent. Cutting each running demon into two pieces. Without even moving from his spot, Kenshin had made a pile of corpses.

Sanosuke with his martial arts, cracked heads together, pulverized those that dared stand in his way, leaving his own trail of corpses. Until Kenko himself decided to be up for the challenge, of fighting the Legendary Zanza.

Kenko himself was a large man, unlike Ruron. Half Kenko's size, Sano smirked wildly.

"Lets see what the legendary Zanza is made off…" Was his hoarse reply to no question.

Sano's right hand came to his back as it tightened into a fist, knuckles white with pressure. A ball of light blue electricity was being formed, and his own reply was, "You have forgotten Kenko…I am a sorcerer as well. Not only a mere martial artist."

Kenko "I know that, that is why I had Our Lady infuse me with her power…" His laugh was loud and rough.

Eyes widening, Sano gritted his teeth.

"That won't do you of any use!" He cried out and prepared to attack.

"Ruron, so she most really be desperate to have sent you." Commented Battousai and sheathed his katana.

Ruron was slightly smaller than Battousai, and his face seemed to have tightened with anger.

"Damn you Battousai, for Her Lady's sake you shall perish into the pits of Hell!" And with that he drew his sword and held it in front of him. As Battousai got in his batojutsu stance.

"For her Lady's Sake you shall go back to your home." He said as he smirked at the stout man.

**_TBC…_**

**Thank you to those that reviewed my prologue, please tell me if you liked this chapter or not. And if I had grammatical errors, and such. So I can improve this chapter, before I write the next. **

**_EmotionlessRubia…_**


End file.
